1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assay and method for diagnosing disease. More specifically, the present invention relates to an immunoassay for use in diagnosing cancer.
2. Background Art
It is commonly known in the art that genetic mutations can be used for detecting cancer. For example, the tumorigenic process leading to colorectal carcinoma formation involves multiple genetic alterations (Fearon et al (1990) Cell 61, 759-767). Tumor suppressor genes such as p53, DCC and APC are frequently inactivated in colorectal carcinomas, typically by a combination of genetic deletion of one allele and point mutation of the second allele (Baker et al (1989) Science 244, 217-221; Fearon et al (1990) Science 247, 49-56; Nishisho et al (1991) Science 253, 665-669; and Groden et al (1991) Cell 66, 589-600). Mutation of two mismatch repair genes that regulate genetic stability was associated with a form of familial colon cancer (Fishel et al (1993) Cell 75, 1027-1038; Leach et al (1993) Cell 75, 1215-1225; Papadopoulos et al (1994) Science 263, 1625-1629; and Bronner et al (1994) Nature 368, 258-261). Proto-oncogenes such as myc and ras are altered in colorectal carcinomas, with c-myc RNA being overexpressed in as many as 65% of carcinomas (Erisman et al (1985) Mol. Cell. Biol. 5, 1969-1976), and ras activation by point mutation occurring in as many as 50% of carcinomas (Bos et al (1987) Nature 327, 293-297; and Forrester et al (1987) Nature 327, 298-303). Other proto-oncogenes, such as myb and neu are activated with a much lower frequency (Alitalo et al (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81, 4534-4538; and D'Emilia et al (1989) Oncogene 4, 1233-1239). No common series of genetic alterations is found in all colorectal tumors, suggesting that a variety of such combinations can be able to generate these tumors.
Increased tyrosine phosphorylation is a common element in signaling pathways that control cell proliferation. The deregulation of protein tyrosine kinases (PTKS) through overexpression or mutation has been recognized as an important step in cell transformation and tumorigenesis, and many oncogenes encode PTKs (Hunter (1989) in oncogenes and the Molecular Origins of Cancer, ed. Weinberg (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.), pp. 147-173). Numerous studies have addressed the involvement of PTKs in human tumorigenesis. Activated PTKs associated with colorectal carcinoma include c-neu (amplification), trk (rearrangement), and c-src and c-yes (mechanism unknown) (D'Emilia et al (1989), ibid; Martin-Zanca et al (1986) Nature 3, 743-748; Bolen et al (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84, 2251-2255; Cartwright et al (1989) J. Clin. Invest. 83, 2025-2033; Cartwright et al (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 558-562; Talamonti et al (1993) J. Clin. Invest. 91, 53-60; and Park et al (1993) Oncogene 8, 2627-2635).
Mutations, such as those disclosed above can be useful in detecting cancer. However, there have been few advancements which can repeatably be used in diagnosing cancer prior to the existence of a tumor. For example, breast cancer, which is by far the most common form of cancer in women, is the second leading cause of cancer death in humans. Despite many recent advances in diagnosing and treating breast cancer, the prevalence of this disease has been steadily rising at a rate of about 1% per year since 1940. Today, the likelihood that a women living in North America can develop breast cancer during her lifetime is one in eight.
The current widespread use of mammography has resulted in improved detection of breast cancer. Nonetheless, the death rate due to breast cancer has remained unchanged at about 27 deaths per 100,000 women. All too often, breast cancer is discovered at a stage that is too far advanced, when therapeutic options and survival rates are severely limited. Accordingly, more sensitive and reliable methods are needed to detect small (less than 2 cm diameter), early stage, in situ carcinomas of the breast. Such methods should significantly improve breast cancer survival, as suggested by the successful employment of Papinicolou smears for early detection and treatment of cervical cancer.
In addition to the problem of early detection, there remain serious problems in distinguishing between malignant and benign breast disease, in staging known breast cancers, and in differentiating between different types of breast cancers (eg. estrogen dependent versus non-estrogen dependent tumors). Recent efforts to develop improved methods for breast cancer detection, staging and classification have focused on a promising array of so-called cancer “markers.” Cancer markers are typically proteins that are uniquely expressed (e.g. as a cell surface or secreted protein) by cancerous cells, or are expressed at measurably increased or decreased levels by cancerous cells compared to normal cells. Other cancer markers can include specific DNA or RNA sequences marking deleterious genetic changes or alterations in the patterns or levels of gene expression associated with particular forms of cancer.
The utility of specific breast cancer markers for screening and diagnosis, staging and classification, monitoring and/or therapy purposes depends on the nature and activity of the marker in question. For general reviews of breast cancer markers, see Porter-Jordan et al., Hematol. Oncol. Clin. North Amer. 8: 73-100, 1994; and Greiner, Pharmaceutical Tech., May, 1993, pp. 28-44. As reflected in these reviews, a primary focus for developing breast cancer markers has centered on the overlapping areas of tumorigenesis, tumor growth and cancer invasion. Tumorigenesis and tumor growth can be assessed using a variety of cell proliferation markers (for example Ki67, cyclin D1 and proliferating cell nuclear antigen (PCNA)), some of which can be important oncogenes as well. Tumor growth can also be evaluated using a variety of growth factor and hormone markers (for example estrogen, epidermal growth factor (EGF), erbB-2, transforming growth factor (TGF)a), which can be overexpressed, underexpressed or exhibit altered activity in cancer cells. By the same token, receptors of autocrine or exocrine growth factors and hormones (for example insulin growth factor (IGF) receptors, and EGF receptor) can also exhibit changes in expression or activity associated with tumor growth. Lastly, tumor growth is supported by angiogenesis involving the elaboration and growth of new blood vessels and the concomitant expression of angiogenic factors that can serve as markers for tumorigenesis and tumor growth.
In addition to tumorigenic, proliferation and growth markers, a number of markers have been identified that can serve as indicators of invasiveness and/or metastatic potential in a population of cancer cells. These markers generally reflect altered interactions between cancer cells and their surrounding microenvironment. For example, when cancer cells invade or metastasize, detectable changes can occur in the expression or activity of cell adhesion or motility factors, examples of which include the cancer markers Cathepsin D, plasminogen activators, collagenases and other factors. In addition, decreased expression or overexpression of several putative tumor “suppressor” genes (for example nm23, p53 and rb) has been directly associated with increased metastatic potential or deregulation of growth predictive of poor disease outcome.
Additionally, ovarian cancer has the highest mortality rate of all gynecological cancers and yet there is still no reliable and easy to administer screening test. Using the multimodality approach to treatment, including aggressive cytoreductive surgery in combination with chemotherapy, five-year survival rates diminish with increasing stage: Stage I (93%), Stage II (70%), Stage III (37%), and Stage IV (25%). Despite advances in molecular biology, surgical oncology, and chemotherapy, the overall prognosis for ovarian cancer patients diagnosed at Stages II-IV remains poor. The excellent survival rates for Stage I disease provide the rationale for efforts to detect early-stage ovarian cancer as a screening test. The first priority of any screening procedure for ovarian cancer is high specificity in order to minimize the number of false positive results and thereby ensuring an acceptable positive predictive value (PPV). There have been no effective and reliable tests developed to date.
Screening for ovarian cancer has been based on strategies using serum tumor markers or ultrasound imaging of the ovaries. The most extensively investigated biomarker is CA-125, whose serum levels are elevated in 50% of Stage I and 90% of Stage II ovarian cancer patients. However, elevated CA-125 levels have also been observed in healthy women during menstruation, in patients with other gynecological diseases, and other malignancies, which suggests that the false-positive rate of CA-125 can be high.
In contrast to detection of serum antigens, the detection of serum antibody responses to tumor antigens may provide a more reliable serum marker for cancer diagnosis because serum antibodies are more stable than serum antigens. Furthermore, antibodies may be more abundant than antigens, especially at low tumor burdens characteristic of early stages. Thirty percent of patients with ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS) in which the protooncogene HER2/neu was overexpressed had serum antibodies specific to this protein. In addition, antibodies to p53 have been reported in patients with early-stage ovarian, and colorectal cancers. Antibodies against heat shock protein 90 (HSP90) were also found to be associated with patients' survival and tumor metastasis. Antibodies against ribosomal proteins may constitute a novel serological marker. The presence of antibodies to ubiquitin C-terminal hydrolase L3 in colon cancer has also been reported. Changes in the level of gene expression in cancer and aberrant expression of tissue-restricted gene products in cancer are factors in the development of a humoral immune response in cancer patients. In this respect, serological analysis of recombinant cDNA expression libraries (SEREX) of human tumors with autologous serum has identified some relevant tumor antigens. Among the gene products shown to be immunogenic are MAGE, SSX2, and NY-ESO-1, which are expressed in various tumor types, but not in normal tissues except testis.
Studies on new technology based on proteomic patterns in serum to screen for early stage ovarian cancer have been reported by Petricoin et al. (2002). The procedure involved generating proteomic spectra of serum proteins using Matrix-assisted laser desorption and ionization time-of-flight (MALDI-TOF) and surface-enhanced laser desorption and ionization time-of-flight (SELDI-TOF) mass spectroscopy. In independent validation to detect early stage invasive epithelial ovarian cancer from healthy controls, the sensitivity of a multivariate model combining the three biomarkers and CA125 [74% (95% Cl, 52-90%)] was higher than that of CA125 alone [65% (95% Cl, 43-84%)] at a matched specificity of 97% (95% Cl, 89-100%). When compared at a fixed sensitivity of 83% (95% Cl, 61-95%), the specificity of the model [94% (95% Cl, 85-98%)] was significantly better than that of CA125 alone [52% (95% Cl, 39-65%)]. Due to the low prevalence of ovarian cancer in the general population, this level of specificity is unacceptable for a realistic ovarian cancer diagnostic test. Assuming that in a clinical setting with low-risk patients, ovarian cancer is present in approximately one per 2500 patients, the (MALDI/SELDI) approach would produce 125 false positives for every true cancer patient. Furthermore, some issues have arisen regarding the mass spectroscopy technology of protein profiling. It has been reported that the data obtained by this technology are difficult to reproduce and that they may be biased by artifacts in sample preparation, storage and processing, and patient selection.
In summary, the evaluation of proliferation markers, oncogenes, growth factors and growth factor receptors, angiogenic factors, proteases, adhesion factors and tumor suppressor genes, among other cancer markers, can provide important information concerning the risk, presence, status or future behavior of cancer in a patient. Determining the presence or level of expression or activity of one or more of these cancer markers can aid in the differential diagnosis of patients with uncertain clinical abnormalities, for example by distinguishing malignant from benign abnormalities. Furthermore, in patients presenting with established malignancy, cancer markers can be useful to predict the risk of future relapse, or the likelihood of response in a particular patient to a selected therapeutic course. Even more specific information can be obtained by analyzing highly specific cancer markers, or combinations of markers, which can predict responsiveness of a patient to specific drugs or treatment options.
Methods for detecting and measuring cancer markers have been recently revolutionized by the development of immunological assays, particularly by assays that utilize monoclonal antibody technology. Previously, many cancer markers could only be detected or measured using conventional biochemical assay methods, which generally require large test samples and are therefore unsuitable in most clinical applications. In contrast, modern immunoassay techniques can detect and measure cancer markers in relatively much smaller samples, particularly when monoclonal antibodies that specifically recognize a targeted marker protein are used. Accordingly, it is now routine to assay for the presence or absence, level, or activity of selected cancer markers by immunohistochemically staining tissue specimens obtained via conventional biopsy methods. Because of the highly sensitive nature of immunohistochemical staining, these methods have also been successfully employed to detect and measure cancer markers in smaller, needle biopsy specimens which require less invasive sample gathering procedures compared to conventional biopsy specimens. In addition, other immunological methods have been developed and are now well known in the art that allow for detection and measurement of cancer markers in non-cellular samples such as serum and other biological fluids from patients. The use of these alternative sample sources substantially reduces the morbidity and costs of assays compared to procedures employing conventional biopsy samples, which allows for application of cancer marker assays in early screening and low risk monitoring programs where invasive biopsy procedures are not indicated.
For the purpose of cancer evaluation, the use of conventional or needle biopsy samples for cancer marker assays is often undesirable, because a primary goal of such assays is to detect the cancer before it progresses to a palpable or detectable tumor stage. Prior to this stage, biopsies are generally contraindicated, making early screening and low risk monitoring procedures employing such samples untenable. Therefore, there is general need in the art to obtain samples for cancer marker assays by less invasive means than biopsy, for example by serum withdrawal.
Efforts to utilize serum samples for cancer marker assays have met with limited success, largely because the targeted markers are either not detectable in serum, or because telltale changes in the levels or activity of the markers cannot be monitored in serum. In addition, the presence of cancer markers in serum probably occurs at the time of micro-metastasis, making serum assays less useful for detecting pre-metastatic disease.
Previous attempts to develop non-invasive breast cancer marker assays utilizing mammary fluid samples have included studies of mammary fluid obtained from patients presenting with spontaneous nipple discharge. In one of these studies, conducted by Inaji et al., Cancer 60: 3008-3013, 1987, levels of the breast cancer marker carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) were measured using conventional, enzyme linked immunoassay (ELISA) and sandwich-type, monoclonal immunoassay methods. These methods successfully and reproducibly demonstrated that CEA levels in spontaneously discharged mammary fluid provide a sensitive indicator of nonpalpable breast cancer. In a subsequent study, also by Inaji et al., Jpn. J. Clin. Oncol. 19: 373-379, 1989, these results were expanded using a more sensitive, dry chemistry, dot-immunobinding assay for CEA determination. This latter study reported that elevated CEA levels occurred in 43% of patients tested with palpable breast tumors, and in 73% of patients tested with nonpalpable breast tumors. CEA levels in the discharged mammary fluid were highly correlated with intratumoral CEA levels, indicating that the level of CEA expression by breast cancer cells is closely reflected in the mammary fluid CEA content. Based on these results, the authors concluded that immunoassays for CEA in spontaneously discharged mammary fluid are useful for screening nonpalpable breast cancer.
Although the evaluation of mammary fluid has been shown to be a useful method for screening nonpalpable breast cancer in women who experience spontaneous nipple discharge, the rarity of this condition renders the methods of Inaji et al, inapplicable to the majority of women who are candidates for early breast cancer screening. In addition, the first Inaji report cited above determined that certain patients suffering spontaneous nipple discharge secrete less than 10 μl of mammary fluid, which is a critically low level for the ELISA and sandwich immunoassays employed in that study. It is likely that other antibodies used to assay other cancer markers can exhibit even lower sensitivity than the anti-CEA antibodies used by Inaji and coworkers, and can therefore not be adaptable or sensitive enough to be employed even in dry chemical immunoassays of small samples of spontaneously discharged mammary fluid.
In view of the above, an important need exists in the art for more widely applicable, non-invasive methods and materials to obtain biological samples for use in evaluating, diagnosing and managing breast and other diseases including cancer, particularly for screening early stage, nonpalpable tumors. A related need exists for methods and materials that utilize such readily obtained biological samples to evaluate, diagnose and manage disease, particularly by detecting or measuring selected cancer markers, or panels of cancer markers, to provide highly specific, cancer prognostic and/or treatment-related information, and to diagnose and manage pre-cancerous conditions, cancer susceptibility, bacterial and other infections, and other diseases.
With specific regard to such assays, specific antibodies can only be measured by detecting binding to their antigen or a mimic thereof. Although certain classes of immunoglobulins containing the antibodies of interest can, in some cases, be separated from the sample prior to the assay (Decker, et al., EP 0,168,689 A2), in all assays, at least some portion of the sample immunoglobulins are contacted with antigen. For example, in assays for specific IgM, a portion of the total IgM can be adsorbed to a surface and the sample removed prior to detection of the specific IgM by contacting with antigen. Binding is then measured by detection of the bound antibody, detection of the bound antigen or detection of the free antigen.
For detection of bound antibody, a labeled anti-human immunoglobulin or labeled antigen is normally allowed to bind antibodies that have been specifically adsorbed from the sample onto a surface coated with the antigen, Bolz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,151. Excess reagent is washed away and the label that remains bound to the surface is detected. This is the procedure in the most frequently used assays, or example, for hepatitis and human immunodeficiency virus and for numerous immunohistochemical tests, Nakamura, et al., Arch Pathol Lab Med 112:869-877 (1988). Although this method is relatively sensitive, it is subject to interference from non-specific binding to the surface by non-specific immunoglobulins that can not be differentiated from the specific immunoglobulins.
Another method of detecting bound antibodies involves combining the sample and a competing labeled antibody, with a support-bound antigen, Schuurs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,090. This method has its limitations because antibodies in sera bind numerous epitopes, making competition inefficient.
For detection of bound antigen, the antigen can be used in excess of the maximum amount of antibody that is present in the sample or in an amount that is less than the amount of antibody. For example, radioimmunoprecipitation (“RIP”) assays for GAD autoantibodies have been developed and are currently in use, Atkinson, et al., Lancet 335:1357-1360 (1990). However, attempts to convert this assay to an enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (“ELISA”) format have not been successful. The RIP assay is based on precipitation of immunoglobulins in human sera, and led to the development of a radioimmunoassay (“RIA”) for GAD autoantibodies. In both the RIP and the RIA, the antigen is added in excess and the bound antigen:antibody complex is precipitated with protein A-Sepharose. The complex is then washed or further separated by electrophoresis and the antigen in the complex is detected.
Other precipitating agents can be used such as rheumatoid factor or C1q, Masson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,935; polyethylene glycol, Soeldner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,242; and protein A, Ito, et al., EP 0,410,893 A2. The precipitated antigen can be measured to indicate the amount of antibody in the sample; the amount of antigen remaining in solution can be measured; or both the precipitated antigen and the soluble antigen can be measured to correct for any labeled antigen that is non-specifically precipitated. These methods, while quite sensitive, are all difficult to carry out because of the need for rigorous separation of the free antigen from the bound complex, which requires at a minimum filtration or centrifugation and multiple washing of the precipitate.
Alternatively, detection of the bound antigen can be employed when the amount of antigen is less than the maximum amount of antibody. Normally, that is carried out using particles such as latex particles or erythrocytes that are coated with the antigen, Cambiaso, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,849 and Uchida, et al., EP 0,070,527 A1. Antibodies can specifically agglutinate these particles and can then be detected by light scattering or other methods. It is necessary in these assays to use a precise amount of antigen as too little antigen provides an assay response that is biphasic and high antibody titers can be read as negative, while too much antigen adversely affects the sensitivity. It is therefore necessary to carry out sequential dilutions of the sample to assure that positive samples are not missed. Further, these assays tend to detect only antibodies with relatively high affinities and the sensitivity of the method is compromised by the tendency for all of the binding sites of each antibody to bind to the antigen on the particle to which it first binds, leaving no sites for binding to the other particle.
For assays in which the free antigen is detected, the antigen can also be added in excess or in a limited amount although only the former has been reported. Assays of this type have been described where an excess of antigen is added to the sample, the immunoglobulins are precipitated, and the antigen remaining in the solution is measured, Masson, et al., supra and Soeldner, et al., supra. These assays are relatively insensitive because only a small percentage change in the amount of free antigen occurs with low amounts of antibody, and this small percentage is difficult to measure accurately.
Practical assays in which the free antigen is detected and the antigen is not present in excess of the maximum amount of antibody expected in a sample have not been described. However, in van Erp, et al., Journal of Immunoassay 12(3):425-443 (1991), a fixed concentration of monoclonal antibody was incubated with a concentration dilution series of antigen, and free antigen was then measured using a gold sol particle agglutination immunoassay to determine antibody affinity constants.
There has been much research in the area of evaluating useful markers for determining the risk factor for patients developing IDDM. These include insulin autoantibodies, Soeldner, et al., supra and circulating autoantibodies to glutamic acid decarboxylase (“GAD”), Atkinson, et al., PCT/US89/05570 and Tobin, et al., PCT/US91/06872. In addition, Rabin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,318 describes numerous assay formats for the detection of GAD and pancreatic islet cell antigen autoantibodies. GAD autoantibodies are of particular diagnostic importance because they occur in preclinical stages of the disease, which can make therapeutic intervention possible. However, the use of GAD autoantibodies as a diagnostic marker has been impeded by the lack of a convenient, nonisotopic assay.
One assay method involves incubating a support-bound antigen with the sample, then adding a labeled anti-human immunoglobulin. This is the basis for numerous commercially available assay kits for antibodies such as the Syn ELISA kit which assays for autoantibodies to GAD65, and is described in product literature entitled “SynELISA GAD II-Antibodies” (Elias USA, Inc.). Substantial dilution of the sample is required because the method is subject to high background signals from adsorption of non-specific human immunoglobulins to the support.
Many of the assays described above involve detection of antibody that becomes bound to an immobilized antigen. This can have an adverse affect on the sensitivity of the assay due to difficulty in distinguishing between specific immunoglobulins and other immunoglobulins in the sample, which bind non-specifically to the immobilized antigen. There is not only a need to develop an assay that avoids non-specific detection of immunoglobulins, but there is also the need for an improved method of detecting antibodies that combines the sensitivity advantage of immunoprecipitation assays with a simplified protocol. Finally, assays that can help evaluate the risk of developing diseases are medically and economically very important. The present invention addresses these needs.